


龙与骑士系列

by Inori



Category: DCU, DCU (Animated)
Genre: AU:Dragon Knight, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inori/pseuds/Inori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>脑洞属于好基友黑羊，我只负责吐槽和OOC。总而言之就是龙与骑士的各种小故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1  
巴里·艾伦是一条血统纯正的黄金龙。  
他刚出生时，身上的鳞片就已经是漂亮的浅金色，成年后，他的龙形态变得越发金光闪闪，一身鳞片流光溢彩，阳光下足够闪瞎普通人的双眼。哲人早就说过，金银珠宝是一切贪欲的罪魁祸首。而拥有一身炫目如黄金的鳞片的巴里，自然也会引起各种人和非人类生物的觊觎和贪欲。所以每次上战场，别的龙得到的是各种刀伤枪伤火药炸伤；而巴里得到的，永远都是敌人的抓伤。其实对一头身高超过普通人十几倍的龙来说，这点小抓伤就像人类会掉皮屑一样，根本无关痛痒。但时间长了，巴里的龙骑士兼伴侣哈尔·乔丹先生不高兴了。作为一个骑士，无法保护伴侣免于性骚扰的情况让他非常愤怒，哪怕他的伴侣其实根本感觉不到这种比挠痒痒还不如的“骚扰”也没能让他的怒火冷却半分。

于是这一天，当敌人再次把它的魔爪伸向巴里腹部的鳞片时，龙骑士先生终于忍无可忍地爆发了。  
“你们都给我收敛点！那就是点鱼鳞而已撕下来也没用！如果他身上都是黄金，我干嘛还要苦兮兮地领骑士团的这点可怜的工资啊！”  
整个翡翠军团成员在这震耳欲聋的怒吼声中下意识地摸了摸自己的钱包，然后大家默契地，陷入了一团辛酸的沉默。  
团长阿兰·斯科特大人一脸家丑不可外扬的无奈表情，拎着翡翠骑士团首席骑士的后领，把他扔进了不远处的湖里。

被污蔑成鱼类的龙先生则开始生闷气，整整三个星期都没变成人形一秒钟。正值壮年精力旺盛的龙骑士哈尔·乔丹先生一腔精力无处发泄，只能去折腾预备役士兵们了——闻名全国的翡翠骑士团又开始了美好的一天。


	2. Chapter 2

2  
所有跟龙朝夕相处的骑士都知道，龙跟人一样，也是有不同性格的。比如说，有些龙对人类生活充满了好奇，总喜欢变成人形跟龙骑士一起生活，而另外一些龙则出于各种各样的理由更喜欢保持本来形态，很不幸的，黄金龙巴里·艾伦正属于后一类。  
巴里非常不喜欢变成人形。除了被诅咒之类的被迫情况，平时只要不是必须，他始终以黄金龙的姿态出现在众人眼前，用闪闪发亮的鳞片晃瞎视线内所有生物的双眼。久而久之大家都习惯了这种生活，只除了一个人。  
——翡翠骑士团首席骑士现在郁闷得想挠墙，伴侣明明就在身边却天天都过得像失恋也算是一种奇遇了，他简直累觉不爱。  
以前哈尔一直以为是品种问题，可跟巴里同属于黄金龙的杰伊就特别喜欢保持人形——从小被阿兰养大的哈尔甚至从没发现，阿兰身边那个衣着品味诡异的金发大叔居然就是他的龙。否决了这个假设后，哈尔又猜测是不习惯人类的生活，毕竟巴里在龙穴生活了好几百年，突然从中部森林搬到海滨要塞这种阳光明媚缺乏遮蔽物的地方可能让他产生了本能的不适应。但巴里似乎对海滨要塞的一切都适应良好，休假的时候他甚至能一个人去沙滩上扑腾一整天。  
那么剩下的可能性，就只是，他不喜欢跟哈尔一起生活了。  
最后的这个假设让龙骑士如坠冰窟。

半个月过去，他的郁闷终于引起了他心胸宽广（各种意义上）的伴侣的注意。这天晚上，在一场温存又让人满足的性爱之后，巴里带着几分餍足后的慵懒躺在哈尔身边，开口问道：“这几天你到底在苦恼什么？”  
哈尔微微垮下脸，往巴里身边蹭了蹭，反问道：“你为什么老是不变成人形？不喜欢人类的生活？”  
“我没有不喜欢人类的生活。”巴里揉着哈尔的头发给他顺毛，有些尴尬地压低了声音，“只是……嗯，一直保持人形的话，穿衣服很麻烦。”  
哈尔猛然抬起头，如果不是巴里躲得及时，只怕鼻子都要被他撞断了。他兴冲冲地盯着他的伴侣，笑容灿烂得让英勇无畏的黄金龙先生产生了落荒而逃的冲动。  
“那以后你就在家里变回人形吧，家里只有我们俩，你一直不穿衣服也没问题！”

第二天，来巴里家玩的沃利和凯尔发现，他们可敬的龙骑士先生又被赶去客厅睡沙发了。


	3. Chapter 3

3  
跟长期与龙族相亲相爱、就差圈养龙当宠物的西境不同，长期以来，东境的居民们对龙并没有什么好印象。据说这跟东境领主韦恩公爵本人不喜欢龙有关系，浮空都市大都会的吉祥物——蓝水晶龙卡尔·艾尔的画像至今还贴在东境的每一个边境检查站，下面的禁入令措辞十分强硬：在东境的任何地方看到此物，任何人都可以用非致命武器进行驱逐，武器包括并不仅限于扫帚拖鞋和平底锅。

在这样的大环境下，离开卓尔精灵的洞穴、来到韦恩城堡跟父亲一起生活的半精灵达米安对新生活还是充满了期待的。卓尔精灵跟龙族一贯不和，两族争夺领地的战斗可以追溯到上古时代。作为最优秀的卓尔精灵之一，达米安一直在为成为一名合格的屠龙者而刻苦训练。来到韦恩城堡的第一天晚上，为了不影响父亲和其他人休息，他决定去地下溶洞练剑。  
韦恩城堡建在哥谭市郊外的一座悬崖上，城堡地下有错综复杂、面积广大的溶洞。达米安走了不远，找到一个大小和高度都正合适的溶洞，一丝不苟地开始了每日功课。刚练了不久，背后忽然传来一阵诡异的窸窣声。达米安回头一剑刺了过去，招式凶狠而致命，任何偷袭的人都避无可避。  
“哇哦，达米安，这很危险！”  
胸前有亮蓝色斑纹的龙扑扇着翅膀一爪子拍掉他的剑，轰隆隆地叫出了他的名字。那条粗大却灵巧的尾巴亲昵地扯掉他的兜帽在他头顶乱蹭，属于爬行动物的冰凉触感从头顶一路传到脚跟。达米安打了个寒战，头也不回地跑出了溶洞。  
诸神在上，达米安这辈子从来没被什么东西吓到过，居然被一条自来熟的龙吓得落荒而逃。  
东境的龙都这么不怕人吗？这是什么毛病！说好的凶残嗜血呢？！  
——狂奔的少年在心里这样咆哮道。

“父亲，城堡下的溶洞里有一条龙！”冲进韦恩城堡书房，达米安上气不接下气地，对父亲吼了这么一句。  
韦恩先生从书中抬起头，神色十分平静地问道：“哪条？”  
这两个字信息量实在太大，达米安被噎得眼前一黑，一句话也说不出。  
见他没有回答，东境领主自己解释道：“如果是黑底蓝色斑纹的那条，那是迪克；红色斑纹的是提姆，纯黑色没有斑纹的是阿福。”说到这里韦恩先生顿了一下，目光变得有点危险，“如果是全身纯蓝色的那条，立刻给我叉出去。”  
——十岁的达米安·韦恩，东境领主继承人，在来到韦恩城堡的第一天晚上，对父亲和自己的兄长们有了新的认知。  
“杰森·陶德居然是人类？！”三观经受了一次毁灭性打击之后，达米安沉默了很久，突然惊恐地喊出声，“这不可能！那家伙脾气比龙还差，吃得比龙还多！”  
带着一个诡异的红头盔、正在维护哥谭夜间治安的韦恩家二少爷打了个大喷嚏。


	4. Chapter 4

4  
今天我们要讲讲浮空都市大都会和她的吉祥物，全大陆仅存的蓝水晶龙卡尔·艾尔的故事。  
顾名思义，大都会是一座飘在天空的城市，一座不属于任何领主的自由贸易都市。来自四境的商人和旅客汇聚于此，交换各种奇珍异宝或者异域传说。这座城市崇尚自由、平等和民主，最高执政官由全体公民投票选出，任期八年，不可连任。  
大都会八年一次的执政官选举算得上是全城最重要的活动之一。每到换届选举的时候，总会有无数游客聚集在市政厅广场的巨型投票箱旁边严阵以待。他们队形整齐地集体仰望天空，神色兴奋而紧张。那场面奇怪得像是某种神秘的召唤仪式——某种程度上，这确实是召唤仪式。  
“他来了！”  
话音刚落，一只通体湛蓝的巨型生物俯冲而下，用不符合他体型的优雅轻轻落在市政厅广场的投票箱前。他伸出蓝色的爪子，把一卷投票用表格递给广场前的监督官，对围观群众点点头，露出一个无害的微笑，然后展开硕大的红色翅膀，再次冲上天空。  
总有外乡人惊讶地表示大都会居然民主到让他们的吉祥物也参与投票；也有人不屑地说这根本就是哗众取宠的表演。对此，大都会的历史记录者露易丝·莲恩解释道：“卡尔是大都会的公民，当然也有投票权。他的出生证明就在市政厅里——没错，就是门厅玻璃框里面那张，带爪子印的。”

蓝水晶龙是这片大陆最稀有的物种之一，他们是全大陆体积最大的龙，通体湛蓝，却有一对红色的翅膀。传闻他们生活在北境人迹罕至的雪原，世人已经有几百年没见过他们的踪迹。没人知道蓝水晶龙卡尔·艾尔为什么会出现在大都会，捡到他的肯特夫妇最初以为他们捡到的是一颗罕见的巨型蓝宝石，不过幸好，在肯特先生的地质锤砸下来之前，卡尔吱吱叫着咬破了蛋壳。年过四十膝下无子的肯特夫妇在咨询了市政厅有关收养的法令之后，高兴地为这个诸神赐给他们的孩子办理了出生证明，并给了他一个人类名字：克拉克·肯特。  
性格温和的蓝水晶龙得到了大都会所有市民的喜爱，卡尔还是一条小龙的时候，每个人都希望看到晶莹剔透的蓝水晶龙在自家房顶上翻着肚皮晒太阳，因此大都会的平顶高楼越来越多，最终林立的平顶高楼成为整个大都会的特征。随着年龄的增长，蓝水晶龙的身形显然已经不适合居住在城市里，但每天清晨，他依旧会翱翔在大都会的天空，协助大都会的市民完成一些运输货物、寻找走失的宠物和孩子之类的任务。

大都会的现任执政官莱克斯·卢瑟一直对大都会人民这种缺乏危机意识的行为颇有微词。  
“所有人都被他表面上的驯服和无害蒙蔽了，忘了他残忍嗜血的本质！”就职演讲上，卢瑟痛心疾首地控诉道，“想想看，这样一个庞然大物，尖牙利爪，刀枪不入——他甚至打个喷嚏就能把人变成土耳其烤肉！”  
“我们蓝水晶龙真的不会喷火。”正摊着四肢在城西三十几座高楼中间晒太阳的吉祥物先生一脸无辜，“而且我只需要喝水和晒太阳，不管动物还是植物我都不吃。”


	5. Chapter 5

5  
需要澄清的一点是，东境领主布鲁斯·韦恩先生真的不讨厌龙。他只是特别讨厌大都会的那一条而已。  
布鲁斯的父亲托马斯·韦恩先生年轻时在东境行医，救过一条受伤的黑龙，黑龙为了表示感激，与韦恩家刚出生不久的小少爷交换了真名，从此成为韦恩家的管家阿尔弗雷德，几十年如一日地照顾不省心的韦恩少爷。被一头龙养大的布鲁斯自然不会对这个种族存在什么偏见，事实上，他的四个儿子里就有两个是龙族，只有杰森是血统纯粹的人类。于是每到月圆的夜晚，韦恩城堡上空总会出现一条（或几条）龙盘旋的身影，这个传说跟“通宵营业的面包店会见到头戴红色铁桶的怪人打劫法棍”“执政官哈维·邓特其实精神分裂喜欢半夜在犯罪巷扔硬币玩”“在布鲁德海文区半夜呼救可能会召唤到紧身衣翘臀治安官”等等奇怪故事一起，并列哥谭十大夜间怪谈。  
跟龙类泛滥的西境以及中部森林地区不同，人口密集的东境龙少得接近传说。因此在听说哥谭夜间怪谈的第一时间，很久没听到同族消息的卡尔·艾尔立刻兴冲冲地踏上了前往东境寻找同族的旅程。

跟不设边检的自由贸易都市大都会不同，异邦人进入其他领主的土地都需要通行证。当卡尔来到市政厅，对露易丝说出这个打算时，大都会的历史记录者挑眉笑着建议道：“东境领主韦恩先生现在就在大都会，你为什么不跟他直接谈谈？”  
——如果露易丝有预知能力，她一定不会建议他们的吉祥物这么做。  
这天上午，赖床的韦恩先生伸了个懒腰睁开眼，感觉天亮得有点晚。他套上睡衣下床拉开百叶窗，一只硕大的蓝色龙脑袋正对着他咧嘴微笑。  
韦恩先生眨了眨眼，感觉自己这个噩梦有点不走寻常路。

半个小时后，澄清了自己绝对没有行刺东境领主的意图，蓝水晶龙卡尔·艾尔终于被允许在屋顶与韦恩先生面谈。一大早就被结结实实地惊吓了一番，韦恩先生的情绪想必不会太好。卡尔小心翼翼地收拢翅膀和尾巴，试图让自己显得更无害一点。  
“一大早偷窥我换衣服，你有什么企图，大块头？”韦恩先生像是丝毫没被这个体积超过他二十倍的庞然大物吓到一样，笑得甜蜜而充满挑逗意味，“或者我该问，还满意你看到的吗？”  
按照龙族的标准还是未成年人的卡尔从没被这么调戏过，一时间大脑严重过载，无法处理更多信息。他徒劳地扇动翅膀，却没法让骤然升温的血液冷却半分。卡尔张了张嘴想说点什么，却在嗅到一丝熟悉的气息时，止住了所有话。  
——他在布鲁斯身上闻到了同族的气息。  
“我一直相信，我不是孤独的。”沉默许久他终于开口。他看着东境领主，有些难以控制自己激动的情绪：“我相信总会有谁跟我一样，在远离故乡和同胞的土地努力生活。我很高兴，我终于找到了你，布鲁斯。”  
“听说东境对龙不太友好，这么多年你一定过得挺不容易。你放心，我绝对不会泄露你的秘密。从现在开始，你有什么不开心的都可以跟我说，我一定会帮你分担的。”  
越说越激动的龙先生没注意到，他在不知不觉间使用魔法让布鲁斯飘了起来。现在他们一人一龙正飘在半空，向着卡尔在大都会城外不远处的龙穴飘去。这天天气晴朗，无数人仰头欣赏这百年不遇的奇妙景象。被围观的不适感让布鲁斯的笑容越发往狰狞的方向发展，而龙先生依旧丝毫不觉地带着布鲁斯飘过了整个大都会。  
“来我家看看吧，那里地方宽敞，足够你恢复原形。我想你一定是一条特别漂亮的龙……”  
“告诉我，大块头。”布鲁斯猛然打断了他，声音里不再有刚才调戏他时的甜蜜和戏谑，阴沉得像是最可怖的梦魇，“你会受伤流血吗？”  
卡尔怔了一下，下意识地回答道：“我觉得不会。我的皮肤跟钻石一样坚固……”  
下一瞬间，所有魔法骤然失效，蓝水晶龙啪叽一声砸在了草地上，留下一个形状完美、没有一点毛边的坑。  
——所有人都知道，父母惨死于魔法师手中的东境领主先生十分、非常、以及特别讨厌魔法，也讨厌一切使用魔法的生物。他身上永远藏着各种魔法抑制装备以备不时之需——比如现在。  
韦恩先生动作灵巧地落地。他把玩着手里一个绿色的魔法吸收球，居高临下地俯视瘫在面前的一大坨蓝色物体，语气冷傲。  
“从今天起，你会的。”  
东境领主转身就走，风衣在身后飞扬出傲然的弧度。被踩了尾巴的蓝水晶龙发出一阵哀嚎，可碍于魔法吸收器的效果，他连挪动一下受伤的尾巴都做不到。

几天之后，一份由韦恩领主亲自签发的禁入令贴遍了整个东境的所有边境检查站。画像上的蓝水晶龙眼神无辜得近乎可怜，下面的禁入令措辞却严酷得不留一丝一毫余地。  
从即日起，在东境任何地方见到这条龙，所有人都可以使用非致命手段进行驱逐。列入许可范围的武器包括（并不仅限于）：扫帚，拖鞋，平底锅等。


	6. Chapter 6

6  
迪克是一条体型较小的黑曜石龙。黑曜石龙长期游历于四境，习惯跟人类接触，因此一般性格温和，是最容易相处的龙族——教科书上这样写道。  
同样是黑曜石龙的阿尔弗雷德完美地印证了教科书的观点，这位韦恩家族的实际最高领导性格谦和举止优雅，像是老派贵族一样彬彬有礼无可挑剔。可历史经验告诉我们，尽信书，则不如无书；以及，不光人有多样性，龙也毫不逊色。  
在发现迪克的龙族身份之前，达米安觉得迪克是一个患有拥抱饥渴症的怪人；在发现了迪克的龙族身份后，他纠正了自己的判断：迪克显然是一个患有拥抱饥渴症的怪龙。  
家里有三个青春期（或后青春期）的儿子显然是十分热闹的。这天下午，因为一些达米安自己也记不起来的原因，他又跟杰森吵了起来。争吵很快升级到火并，他们在韦恩城堡的花园里拉开架势，准备把对方打到他爹都认不出来。  
然而还没等他们出手，他和杰森就被一股熟悉的力道卷住了腰，然后撞在了一个熟悉的、布满细碎鳞片的肚皮上。  
“大家要相亲相爱嘛，打架可不好。”他们的大哥这样说着，用灵巧的大尾巴卷住他们抱在胸前揉来揉去，“来，大家抱一抱就和好啦，提米你要来吗？”  
半精灵达米安看着那条红色斑纹的龙拍拍翅膀默默飞走，第一次羡慕起他最讨厌的家伙。  
“迪基龙你这蠢蛋！其实你根本不是黑曜石龙，你特么是抱抱龙吧！”  
杰森陶德挣扎着，吼出了韦恩家兄弟共同的心声。


	7. Chapter 7

7  
哈尔第一次提出缔结契约的意向时，巴里其实是拒绝的。

当时巴里中了逆闪电龙的诅咒，神速力被抽出体外做成了锁链束缚在他全身，让他无法恢复龙形。可黄金龙的食量并没有因为变身而减小，更糟糕的是，变成人形后他的消化系统也发生了变化，再无法负担树叶野果这样的龙族常规食物，因此每天他只能派侄子去森林边缘的小镇，用前一天采集的矿石交换食物。  
——很多年后巴里都在想，如果他能预知到几个小时之后发生的事，他一定不会允许侄子一个人出门。  
龙族在成年之前都无法变成人形，因此只有十二岁的小龙沃利自然是以龙的形象出现在小镇集市上的——感谢中部森林小镇的居民们长期跟龙族相处融洽，若是换到对龙族不那么友善的东部或者北部去，可怜的小龙估计早就成为猎龙者们的战利品了。  
那时的哈尔刚从新兵训练营毕业，他需要找一条跟他缔结契约的龙才能成为翡翠骑士团正式成员。从小就被翡翠骑士团第一任团长养大的哈尔表示自己也要找一条像阿兰的搭档杰伊那样炫酷的黄金龙，于是他离开了翡翠骑士团驻地海滨要塞，来到了传说中黄金龙聚居的中部森林。刚安顿下来准备四处打探消息，哈尔就在广场上见到了叼着一个硕大的宝石袋子的红铜龙沃利，出于好奇，哈尔走过去拍了拍沃利的尾巴，跟这条看起来还没成年的小龙攀谈起来。  
一贯特别讨小孩子喜爱的见习龙骑士哈尔·乔丹先生用了不到十分钟就把沃利的好感度从陌生人刷到知心哥哥，然后从这条幼儿期小龙口中得知，他的叔叔就是一条纯种黄金龙。得来全不费工夫让哈尔对自己的幸运值十分满意，他笑出一口白牙，对这条可爱的小龙说道：“我是海滨要塞的骑士，正在寻找最英勇无畏的龙缔结契约，可以带我去见见你的叔叔吗？我想他一定是这片森林最了不起的龙。”  
用一袋贝壳蛋糕作为交换，哈尔被沃利叼住后领，一路飞到了黄金龙的龙穴。但出乎他意料的是，出现在他眼前的并不是想象中全身金光灿灿的庞然大物，而是一个金发碧眼长相温和的青年。  
“我不是说过不许随便抓人回来当玩伴了吗？”巴里有点头疼地从比他还高的侄子嘴里把龙骑士先生抢救下来，连声道歉：“抱歉先生，沃利还小不懂事，我这就让他送你回去。”  
“哈尔哥哥是来找你的。”沃利放下甜点袋子，亲昵地用下巴磨蹭巴里，“他说他想作你的龙骑士。”  
——巴里用眼神谴责了一下这个诱骗儿童的不良分子，觉得自己似乎需要给侄子来点安全知识教育。  
哈尔用了半分钟解释自己来中部森林的目的，然后满怀期待地看着这位温文尔雅得不太像龙族的青年，等待他开口答应。龙骑士先生的眼神实在太闪亮，巴里皱了皱眉头，突然对即将说出口的话产生了几分莫名其妙的负罪感。  
“我理解你远道而来的辛苦，骑士先生。可是你看，现在的我甚至不能以龙的形态出现。我不知道逆闪电龙的诅咒什么时候能解除，所以很抱歉，我无法跟你缔结契约。”  
“所以你不是自愿保持人形的？”龙骑士先生后知后觉地抓住了这个重点，不等对面的黄金龙先生对他的智商表示担忧，他就信誓旦旦地拍了拍胸脯，保证道：“没关系，我帮你解除诅咒。”  
不等巴里阻止，在沃利的欢呼声中，哈尔以无愧于翡翠骑士团最强骑士的武勇，掉头就冲出了龙穴。  
当然，哈尔不是魔法师也不是受到圣光庇佑的治疗师，解除诅咒不是他的专长。他想到的方法非常简单——找到逆闪电龙，打到他乖乖听话、自愿给巴里解咒为止。

哈尔在中部森林潜伏了半个月，跟森林里的猎户、半人马、湖中仙子等等一切智慧生物交流，最终摸清了逆闪电龙的日常活动范围。他在逆闪电龙最常出没的地方挖了几个陷坑，并在里面摆满了捕兽夹（感谢中部森林慷慨的猎户），等待逆闪电龙自投罗网。得知这个计划后，巴里费了很大劲才忍住翻白眼的冲动，他开始对翡翠骑士团的整体智商水平表示担忧——逆闪电龙跟黄金龙一样以灵巧和迅捷见长，飞行速度在全大陆龙族中数一数二，这样简陋的陷阱恐怕连一般的龙都困不住，更别提逆闪电了。可历史再次证明了它的不科学之处，以及幸运值高到一定程度，别的属性都是浮云。第二天下午，中部森林的冷水河边传来一声巨响，等沃利带着巴里飞过去时，他们在哈尔那个简陋得令人不忍直视的坑里，看到了被二十几个捕兽夹死死钳住的逆闪电龙。  
巴里惊讶得连话都说不出了。  
号称全大陆速度最快的逆闪电龙居然被抓野猪的陷阱困住，这事传出去能丢龙丢到北境去。灰头土脸的逆闪电龙不得不接受哈尔的条件，解开了束缚巴里的神速力锁链。  
首战得胜的龙骑士笑得意气风发，他对目瞪口呆的金发青年伸出手，目光明亮得令人无法拒绝：“你自由了，现在可以考虑我的要求了吗？”  
“我真是，不知道该说你勇敢还是鲁莽。”巴里摇了摇头，久违的轻盈感萦绕全身，让他几乎无法抑制对天空的渴望。  
“谢谢你，哈尔，我答应你的要求。”巴里深深吸了一口气，在龙骑士的注视中显出龙形，他跪在龙骑士面前，金色的头颅抵着他的掌心，说出缔结契约的誓言：  
“巴塞洛缪·亨利·艾伦，自愿与哈罗德·乔丹缔结契约，从此同进同退永不背弃，直到生命结束。”  
黄金龙的声音在森林里回荡，光辉灿烂的躯体完美得仿如神迹。龙骑士先生目不转睛地看着，喜悦与惊叹充满了胸腔，一瞬间他除了点头什么也说不出。  
成为见习骑士的十七天后，哈尔如愿以偿获得了属于自己的黄金龙。然而距离他们由“最佳搭档”变成恋人，还需要很多年。


	8. Chapter 8

8  
哈尔和巴里从确认恋爱关系到结婚历时一天——不，我没开玩笑，真的。

认清自己的心情后哈尔用了很长一段时间纠结，期间他对巴里的态度在“暗恋对象”和“最佳搭档”之间摇摆不定，两个人忽冷忽热的关系让养父阿兰十分担心，甚至一度建议他去找牧师检查一下，看看是不是中了什么会导致间歇性失忆的恶咒。少男情怀兜兜转转就这么过了一年多，直到一次格外危险的战斗，一切终于由量变引发质变。  
作为高攻高防的龙族，在战场上保护自己的搭档是很常见的行动。这天，巴里又一次帮哈尔挡开了一发炮弹攻击，弹片擦过柔软的腹部，留下一道很深的伤口。龙骑士先生当场发怒，接下来的战斗中左冲右突表现得无比神勇。战斗结束，他拖着巴里去找牧师治疗，龙骑士先生全程黑着一张脸，散发出的低气压连一贯粗神经的巴里都感觉到了。  
“我实在不明白你为什么这么神经紧张，哈尔。”多次因为自己受伤的事起争执，让巴里也有些头疼，“我是你的搭档，保护你是契约的组成部分之一，如果你不能接受，我们没法一起战斗。”  
哈尔深吸了几口气，纠结许久的话突然无比顺畅地脱口而出：“你不仅是我的搭档，更我最重要的人。我没法接受你拿自己的生命冒险，哪怕是为了我也不行。”他双手捧住巴里的头，脸上全是一往无前的决然，“为了纠正你对契约的错误认识，我们结婚吧。”  
——在场所有人都被这出乎意料的神展开惊呆了。  
巴里甩着尾巴思考了几秒钟，回答道：“嗯，我没意见。不过你要找个足够大的地方，我进不了市政厅和教堂。”  
“没关系，海滨城市政厅外面有足够大的草坪。我可以请执政官来证婚，这样就不用去市政厅里面登记了。”  
直到这两个人开始探讨婚后搬家等等问题，翡翠骑士团的其他人（和龙）还没从震惊中回过神来。盖艰难地扭头，用力拍了拍约翰的肩问道：“我不是在做梦吧？”  
约翰拍掉他的手，一脸的累觉不爱：“你刚刚毁了我证明自己在做梦的机会。”

翡翠骑士团首席骑士是个言出必行的人，当天晚上他就拜访了自己的养父，海滨城的执政官阿兰·斯科特大人。  
“老头子，你明天有安排吗？”  
“没有，你有事？”  
“我跟巴里想借用市政厅的草坪结婚。你要是没有别的安排，来当我的证婚人吧。”  
伟大的翡翠骑士团第一任团长，海滨要塞最高执政官阿兰·斯科特大人，一生见过无数大风大浪从未惊慌失措，却在养子期待的眼神里，惊讶得一个字都说不出。  
结婚，哈尔和他的龙。  
阿兰·斯科特面无表情地关上门，回头对自己的好搭档杰伊说道：“我觉得上次中的恶咒还没解除，都出现幻听了。”  
门外的首席骑士愤然捶门：“老头子你什么意思？到底是答应还是不答应啊！”

惊讶归惊讶，养子找到中意的伴侣这件事，阿兰还是很欣慰的。第二天出席婚礼之前，阿兰也像普通的父亲那样，想象自己的儿子牵着他终身伴侣的手向他走来，在亲友们的祝福中许下诺言的场景。可我们都知道，理想是美好的，现实总是残酷的。下午两点整，哈尔骑在他伴侣的背上，雄纠纠气昂昂地降落在所有来宾面前。两位即将结成终身伴侣的好搭档看着海滨城的执政官，不约而同地裂开嘴角，露出了紧张而幸福的笑意，  
黄金龙的笑容和他的鳞片一样灿烂夺目，阿兰被晃得头疼欲裂。预想中的晚年生活在这金灿灿的光芒中碎成了渣渣，执政官先生感觉很心塞。

哈尔·乔丹，翡翠骑士团首席龙骑士，从此以“第一位跟自己的龙结婚的骑士”的身份名留青史，可喜可贺，可喜可贺。


	9. Chapter 9

9  
之前说过，龙族成年之前是无法变成人形的。蓝水晶龙这一支成年又特别晚，直到24岁，占地面积已经超过半个市政厅广场的克拉克依旧无法拥有人形。随着幼时好友一个个成家立业，晚熟的大龄青少年感觉到前所未有的焦躁。于是很快，大都会市民们都注意到，他们的吉祥物似乎有些情绪低落，晒太阳都显得没精打采的。连一贯跟克拉克不对盘的执政官卢瑟都感觉到不对，委婉地倡议市民们不要投喂奇怪的食物给这条已经足够巨大的龙。

“说说看，出了什么事？”这天下午，露易丝坐在图书馆的房顶上，看着身边萎靡不振的蓝水晶龙，这样问道，“别跟我说你没事，这几个月你连扇翅膀的频率都不对了。”  
“我都二十四岁了，还不能变成人形。”忧郁的蓝水晶龙尝尝叹了口气，看起来更蓝了，“露易丝，你说我会不会是一只一辈子没法变形的龙啊……”  
“虽然现存资料不多，但据记载蓝水晶龙一般成年比较晚，四十多岁才变成人形的例子也不是没有。你才二十四，算不上晚熟。” 露易丝一边安慰着好友，一边敏锐地察觉了问题的关键，“你以前从来没担心过这个问题，难道是遇到喜欢的人了？”  
被戳穿心事的蓝水晶龙用两只前爪捂住了脑袋，如果不是体型实在太大，他估计就要害羞地满地打滚了。露易丝面无表情地看着，心里默默吼了一万遍“太萌太可爱了不愧是我们的吉祥物”。  
“哇哦，大新闻，告诉我是哪个姑娘这么幸运？”  
“呃……他不是我们大都会的人。”克拉克窘迫地扇了扇翅膀，从两只前爪的缝隙里嘟哝道，“而且我觉得他不太喜欢我……每次我去找他，都会被他赶出来……”  
那个男性第三人称让露易丝怔了一下。但看惯了大场面的大都会历史记录者立刻恢复常态，她仔细分析了一下这语焉不详的几句话，再次迅速地抓住了重点：“你最近一直往东境跑。而且你第一次从哥谭回来后，东境领主在所有检查站都贴了你的驱逐令——所以，这个幸运的家伙是布鲁斯·韦恩？”  
克拉克哀嚎了一声，爪子捂得更紧了。

之前说过，第一次见面时，克拉克误以为东境领主是他的同胞。因此尽管初次会面并不愉快，克拉克还是执着地一路追到了东境首都哥谭。因为没有得到正式的入境许可（加上上次被踩痛尾巴的事），克拉克决定还是低调潜入。于是这天深夜，借着乌云和夜色的掩护，蓝色的庞然大物悄无声息地降落在韦恩城堡西塔楼的阳台上。他深呼吸了一下，刚打算寻找布鲁斯的气息，一个熟悉的球状物体就准确地砸在了他脸上。强大的魔法吸收球很快夺走了他的力量，克拉克四脚朝天地砸在了城堡下面的护城河里。他从泥水里狼狈地抬起头，看到一个身披黑色斗篷的人俯冲而下，踩着他那刀枪不入的坚韧尾巴弹跳了一下，姿势优雅地落地。  
“滚出我的哥谭！”蒙面的黑衣骑士这样咆哮道，声音低沉沙哑令人毛骨悚然。满脸污泥的蓝水晶龙挣扎着从护城河里爬起来，一脸委屈地开口打招呼：“布鲁斯你干嘛穿成这样……嗷！”  
蒙面骑士毫无怜悯地，狠狠踩在了他的尾巴上。

那个时候克拉克还不知道，他无意中戳破了东境领主保守多年的最高机密。很久之后，在韦恩领主的卧室里，布鲁斯心怀不甘地问起这件事时，有着澄澈蓝眼睛的龙先生异常无辜地回答：“我记住你的气味了啊。”  
东境的龙族一般居住在荒无人烟的山洞里，很少与人类交流，因此布鲁斯作为黑暗骑士的伪装并没有考虑防范龙族的超强五感。对人类而言，嗅觉应该算是利用率最低的感官，就算被他关在阿克汉姆岛上的罪犯们精神都不算正常，也没人会变态到打架时凑过来闻对手的气味，并用这种方式把他与东境领主联系起来。

被戳穿了身份的东境领主此刻脸色非常不好看，就算那个奇怪的面具遮住了他上半张脸，克拉克依旧能感觉到扑面而来的杀气。身体对痛觉的残存记忆让克拉克不自觉地缩回了尾巴尖，努力把自己庞大的身体团成一个无害的球。  
痛觉消退后，克拉克很快想起流传于东境各地的、哥谭神秘的黑暗骑士的故事，他看着眼前一身黑衣几乎要溶进夜色里的东境领主，后知后觉地问道：“所以，你就是黑暗骑士？”  
“你都看到了。”布鲁斯危险地低下头，掌心里的魔法吸收球危险地泛出绿光，“敢说出去，我就剪掉你的翅膀。”  
不远处的暗巷里传出一阵喧哗声，布鲁斯没再跟他废话，翻身跨上马背绝尘而去。

这天晚上，克拉克跟着马蹄声走遍了深夜的哥谭。他在乌云之上默默看那个蒙面骑士凭一己之力与穷凶极恶的歹徒搏斗，看他冷口冷面地安慰崩溃的受害者，看他用脆弱的血肉之躯守护他的领土和人民，坚强得像是淬火的利剑。  
克拉克在那一瞬间不可抵抗地坠入爱河。

“据记载有些龙族要遇到真爱才会真正进入成年期。”露易丝挑起眉梢，笑容里充满了戏弄的味道，“要不你去亲布鲁斯一下试试？也许管用……”  
“不要。这太难为情了！”巨龙哀嚎着打断他，化作一条模糊的蓝色速度线迅速消失。被晾在房顶上的露易丝无奈地翻了个白眼，已经可以预见到克拉克往后坎坷的情路了。  
——不得不说，见多识广的大都会历史记录者这一次真的失算了。


	10. Chapter 10

10  
今天我们来讲讲东境最伟大的人，韦恩家的最高领袖——阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯先生。

前面讲过，潘尼沃斯先生为了报答韦恩老爷的救命之恩，与刚出生不久的韦恩少爷交换了真名，从此以韦恩家管家的身份守护他平安长大。韦恩夫妇遇害之后，他更是成了布鲁斯唯一的亲人，见证了拥有整个东境的韦恩少爷的从阴郁的男孩长成一个坚强的男人，陪伴他化身黑暗骑士，守护他的领土和人民。

阿尔弗雷德一度很担心，被一条龙养大的韦恩少爷可能产生一些不被东境人民接受的性格特征，但事实证明韦恩少爷表现得十分正常，除了热爱半夜披着黑漆漆斗篷出门乱转这点之外，完全没有表现出任何偏离人类行动准则的行为。  
直到这一天，化身黑暗骑士的韦恩少爷巡逻归来，从他那匹黑色骏马的侧兜里掏出一条看起来大概只有几岁大的黑色小龙。阿尔弗雷德看着那条萎靡不振的幼体黑曜石龙，沉默片刻。用他那特有的冷幽默的语气开口问道：“我相信这应该不是您某次浪漫关系的结晶？”  
“他的父母都被猎龙人杀了，我想收养他。”韦恩少爷看着自己的监护人，蓝色的眼睛里全是少年般的雀跃，阿尔弗雷德震惊了几秒钟，忽然产生了一种“达摩克利特之剑终于落下”的认命感。  
——热爱喂养小动物是黑曜石龙的种族特征之一，他疏忽了。

于是被捡回来的黑曜石龙迪克·格雷森就以韦恩领主的养子的身份在哥谭住了下来，几年之后，韦恩少爷又捡回了杰森、提姆和亲生儿子达米安。阿尔弗雷德对布鲁斯少爷热爱捡幼体龙回家养这个癖好表示过一定程度的担心，但感谢诸神，他们家的两条龙都性格温和品行良好，是让人省心的好孩子。  
想到这里，阿尔弗雷德忧郁地看向窗外，杰森和达米安正在花园里决斗，所过之处花草树木无一幸免，精心打理的花园转瞬变成一片废墟。  
——家里的人还不如龙省心这种事，说了伤心，不提也罢。

接下来几年，不知是教育四个儿子太过劳心劳力还是别的原因，韦恩少爷再没从外面捡任何奇怪的东西回来，这让阿尔弗雷德多多少少放松了警惕，加上最近几个月少爷睡觉总是不关窗户，已经冻感冒了两次。一生病心智就退化回幼年的布鲁西宝贝把他亲爱的管家指使得焦头烂额，再没有精力顾及其他微妙的征兆。

这天清晨，潘尼沃斯先生端着早茶走进布鲁斯的卧室，一丝陌生的龙族气息引起了他的警觉。他放下茶盘，握紧衣袖里的匕首小心翼翼地推开房门，神色锐利得令人却步。  
屋里传出了陌生的声音。  
“布鲁斯你翻个身，我的衣服被你压住了……”说话的似乎是个青年男性，他的声音里带着一些微妙的沙哑和显而易见的紧张。另一个声音满是不耐，明显属于早起低血压的韦恩少爷。  
“滚，别吵我！”  
“我不能不穿衣服出去啊！卧室的窗户太窄了我没法变形……”  
信息量太大的对话让阿尔弗雷德手一抖推开了房门。  
黑发蓝眼的青年全身赤裸地站在床边，一边紧张地劝说着床上的韦恩少爷一边试图从一团乱的床上抽出什么。布鲁斯跟以往一样睡姿糟糕，光裸的脊背上全是新鲜的瘀痕，可以想象，床单遮住的部位也同样精彩。多年不见的阵仗让阿尔弗雷德怔了一秒，身为管家的专业素质很快盖过了惊讶，他清了清嗓子，对丝毫没发觉他进门的两个年轻人说道：“早安，布鲁斯少爷。如果您要留宿客人，我希望您能提前告知我，慢待客人不是韦恩家的作风。”  
陌生的青年吓了一跳，整张脸涨得通红。他迅速扯过一个抱枕遮住下身，像个挨老师训的小学生一样站得笔直，赤裸的胸口隐约浮现出蓝色的鳞片，龙族气息渐渐清晰。  
——蓝水晶龙，全大陆最稀有的龙类。这下他知道这个陌生青年是谁了，几个月布鲁斯口中出现频率最高的名字之一，克拉克·肯特。  
阿尔弗雷德挑高了眉梢，对趴在床上做蠕虫状扭动的布鲁斯说道：“我以为您的爱好局限在占地面积不超过客厅的未成年龙类。”  
韦恩少爷罕见地红了耳尖，他掀起被单把自己裹了个严实，幼稚地假装没听见他亲爱的管家的声音。而那位占地面积远远超过客厅的成年龙类狼狈地站在床脚，胸口的鳞片已经蔓延到手臂了。  
阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，为了卧室不被突然变身的巨龙毁于一旦，他决定放过这个老实的孩子。  
“如果接下来没有别的安排，请务必留下用餐，肯特少爷，早餐需要红茶还是咖啡？”  
“茶就好，谢谢您，潘尼沃斯先生。”大男孩结结巴巴地说着，胸口的鳞片多少消退了一些，“还有，嗯，抱歉，我不该……”  
一串惊天动地的打闹声打断了克拉克的道歉。  
“杰森放下你的小甜饼快来帮忙！我快拖不住达米安了！”  
“迪克你放开我！我要把这只恬不知耻的巨型爬虫赶出我家城堡！把它削成肉片喂鲨鱼！扔进火山口烤熟！送给黑巫师当奴隶！”  
阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯先生，东境实际最高掌权人，今天也依旧为孩子们的成长问题烦恼不已。


	11. Chapter 11

11  
杰森·陶德一直认为，他的大哥迪克·抱抱龙·格雷森是鸟类，没错，就是那种特别聒噪的、有着漂亮羽毛的、整天蹦蹦跳跳的小型雀类。

杰森被东境领主捡回来的时候，迪克还没成年。鉴于东境对龙族的不友善态度，迪克大部分时间都盘踞在韦恩城堡地下的溶洞，在布满钟乳石的洞顶和凹凸不平的墙面上模拟壁虎的活动方式，并致力于把身体扭出新花样，挑战龙族身体柔韧度的极限。杰森被捡回来之后，无聊的未成年龙很快发现了新的生活乐趣。  
这天晚上，巡逻归来的黑暗骑士带着试图偷走他的马的孤儿杰森回到韦恩城堡地下溶洞。刚进门，一个年轻而欢快的声音从洞顶响起，没等杰森看清楚扑过来的这一坨到底是什么，他的脸就结结实实地贴在了布满细鳞片的柔软肚皮上。  
“布鲁斯你回来啦！这是什么？小小的好可爱！”  
抱着他的黑龙欢快地用肚皮磨蹭杰森的脸，冰凉而顺滑的触感让杰森背上的汗毛都竖了起来。他黑着脸拼命挣扎，可惜七岁儿童的体力与龙的差距实在太大，他宁死不屈的挣扎被这怪龙当成了回应和示好，黑龙把他抱得更紧，粗壮灵活的大尾巴在它身后甩得呼呼作响。  
“我叫迪克·格雷森，你叫什么？我可以喂养你吗？”  
有那么一瞬间，杰森后悔得恨不得现在就跑回贫民窟去。

而之前也说过，黑曜石龙这一族特别喜欢喂养小动物，可怜的杰森就成了迪克的第一个喂养对象，幼小的心灵受到了不可逆转的伤害。杰森一直觉得自己脾气暴躁是有原因的，任谁整天跟龙肚皮亲密接触都不可能保持心平气和礼貌待人。更雪上加霜的是，迪克·格雷森有着圣人般的好脾气。不论杰森怎么炸毛，他依旧每天雷打不动地陪杰森一起吃饭学习游玩，仿佛这就是他龙生中最重要的事。更可怕的是，在迪克拥有人形之后，情况也没有丝毫好转。韦恩家的大少爷依旧喜欢每天黏着青春期的弟弟，顺便在弟弟不分场合地爆粗口的时候，赢得旁人“格雷森少爷真是好脾气”之类的恭维。  
——但杰森见过好脾气的迪克生气的样子，只有一次。

他被小丑抓走的那天，刚当上巡警不久的迪克正在布鲁德海文新区执勤，直到当天后半夜回到城堡才得知消息。据阿尔弗雷德描述，一贯性格温和的格雷森少爷当场变了脸色，连衣服都来不及脱，直接现出龙形飞向东部山地。黑龙的咆哮响彻哥谭夜空，久久不能平息。  
很多年后，东部山地的居民依旧记得那个夜晚，面貌凶狠的黑龙从夜空中俯冲而下，耀眼的龙炎把整个山头烧成一片火海。早就只剩一口气的杰森感觉到眼前的黑暗被一片夺目的白光取代，下一刻，肿胀的脸颊贴在了熟悉的、柔软冰凉布满细密鳞片的肚皮上。难以言喻的安心感渐渐淹没了全身，剧痛也被冲淡了几分，他喘息着咳出几口血沫，放松地闭上了双眼。  
再次醒来的时候黑龙蜷在他床边，布满伤痕的前爪小心翼翼地搭在床沿，紧紧挨着他包满绷带的指尖。灵活的大尾巴以一个扭曲的姿势垫在他骨折的左腿下，避免杰森无意识的挣扎使骨骼错位——杰森想象不出，这个别扭的姿势他到底保持了多久。  
他的手指无意碰到了黑龙的爪子，黑龙睁开眼睛，目光相对，黑龙开心地咧开嘴角，声音沙哑却依旧欢快：“早安，我可爱的小翅膀。”  
他翻了个白眼，嫌弃地拍开正打算蹂躏他头发的龙爪子：“闭嘴，你吵死了。”


	12. Chapter 12

12  
东境领主继承人，年轻的达米安·韦恩少爷最近很心塞。  
想想看，在你前十年的人生中，所有人都告诉你龙是一种邪恶贪婪的爬虫，必须见一只拍死一只。然后你找到了素未谋面的父亲并跟他一起生活，忽然发现这种需要见一只拍死一只的爬虫不光是你大哥三哥，还是你家最高掌权人的时候，恐怕三观毁灭都不足以形容此时受到的打击。最初的几年磕磕绊绊地过去，就在达米安好不容易放弃了屠龙者的梦想、找到了人生的新方向时，命运再次展现了她的残酷之处。

达米安从小就非常自律，他每天早上六点半准时起床，去城堡花园里锻炼身体；通常一个小时后迪克或者杰森会加入进来，然后锻炼身体就会演变为“躲避抱抱龙的拥抱袭击”或者“跟杰森陶德斗殴”；等到八点半，阿尔弗雷德会为他们准备好早餐，美味的小甜饼足以化解青少年之间十足的火药味。  
给兄弟几个准备好早餐后，阿尔弗雷德就会去楼上叫醒赖床的韦恩领主，说服他在儿子们吃完早餐之前露个面。这天达米安正好想要请父亲给他一份去东部山地打猎的许可文件，于是他也来到了父亲的卧室外。刚走到门口，他就听到里面阿尔弗雷德的声音，陌生龙族的气息立刻引起了五感敏锐的半精灵的警觉。  
“如果接下来没有别的安排，请务必留下用餐，肯特少爷，早餐需要红茶还是咖啡？”  
“茶就好，谢谢您，潘尼沃斯先生。呃，还有，抱歉，我不该……”  
这对话冲击性实在太强，达米安愣了一秒钟，半精灵卓越的反应力让他迅速恢复了思考能力，然后他拔出了佩剑，气势汹汹地向那大都会吉祥物冲过去——然后被一条熟悉的大尾巴挡住了。  
迪克用爪子和尾巴死命拖住挣扎不已的达米安，扭头气喘吁吁地吼道：“杰森放下你的小甜饼快来帮忙！我快抱不住达米安了！”  
“格雷森你放开我！我要把这只恬不知耻的巨型爬虫赶出我家城堡！把它削成肉片喂鲨鱼！扔进火山口烤熟！送给黑巫师当奴隶！”  
在韦恩领主家，新的一天又是从咆哮和鸡飞狗跳的斗殴中开始的。

据剑术老师反映，最近年轻的达米安少爷越发刻苦，进步神速。  
听到这些，韦恩家的另外三条龙忧郁地互相看了看，不约而同地叹了一口气。


	13. Chapter 13

13  
今天我们继续讲述物种格外丰富的韦恩家的故事。  
韦恩家唯二的纯种人类之一，被他最小的弟弟形容为“脾气比龙还差，吃的比龙还多”的杰森·陶德少爷，最近被迫面对一个严肃的新问题。

阿尔弗雷德一贯非常重视韦恩家男孩们的身体健康问题。除了每天营养丰富的三餐之外，每个季度他还会亲自为四个年轻人做身体检查。看着孩子们茁壮成长是潘尼沃斯先生最幸福的事，但最近几年，对个别人来说，这个“茁壮成长”的势头似乎有点过分猛烈了。  
检查完毕，阿尔弗雷德忧心忡忡地看着数据，对还窝在沙发里啃巧克力饼的杰森说道：“陶德少爷，我想我们需要讨论一下你的体重问题了。”

可能是小时候在贫民区挨饿留下的心理阴影，杰森的食量一直远大于普通人类青少年。几年前他还能用“正在长身体”这种理由要求阿尔弗雷德提供远超过正常标准的食物和零食，随着生长期的结束，这些多余的热量很快转化成了急速上升的体重。几年过去，杰森的块头和重量都已经超过了他大哥迪克——考虑到迪克的种族，这是个非常严肃的问题。

所以在阿尔弗雷德一丝不苟的监督下，杰森开始了痛苦的减肥计划。众所周知，减肥不外乎少吃多运动。对杰森来说运动不是问题，白天跟弟弟们打架、晚上跟哥谭的犯罪分子们打架、不时还要提高警惕躲避大哥的拥抱袭击，这样的运动量足够让任何人筋疲力尽。所以问题的焦点就落在了控制饮食上。从此杰森永远告别了他心爱的小甜饼，更不用提其他高热量的甜食。每日三餐清淡得堪比北境雪山里的苦行僧，从此韦恩家的餐桌上低气压盘旋不去，每个吃肉的人都能接收到杰森充满怨恨的眼刀。

减肥计划进行到第三天，杰森已经暴躁得像一座随时会喷发的活火山。明智的人（比如提姆罗伊和星火）都会尽量远离这颗超重型不定时炸弹；心地善良的龙（专指迪克）则会想办法偷渡点食物投喂他心爱的小翅膀——被阿尔弗雷德发现之后，迪克同样被取消了吃餐后甜点的权利；至于达米安……我们只能说，卓尔精灵的字典里大概没有“察言观色”这个词。  
处在生长期的达米安同样吃的不少，可精灵族天生体重轻盈，出类拔萃的敏捷属性并不是单靠脚力好就能实现的¬——幸运的达米安。  
这天下午，面对杰森几乎喷出火来的瞪视，达米安少爷毫不客气地端走了整盆小甜饼，留给自己二哥一个冷酷无情的背影，和毫无兄弟爱的补刀：“少吃点。你已经比龙还重了，陶德。”  
感谢卓尔精灵天赋的敏捷度，杰森扔向达米安的匕首全部扎在了餐厅的门上。

哲人告诉我们，生物有适应环境的天赋；哪里有压迫，哪里就有反抗；以及如果食物不能越过边境线，枪炮就要过去。  
——等等最后一句有哪里不对。  
哈里森老爹是哥谭老城区一家面包房的老板。哈里森家族从一个世纪前就开始在这里开面包房，他家的法棍和羊角面包用料讲究味道纯正，深受各个阶层的市民的喜爱。  
这天深夜，哈里森老爹结束了一天的工作，正哼着小曲打算关门时，一根冰冷的撬棍横在了他的脖子上。老爹吓了一跳，抬头看过去，只看见一个带着奇怪的红色头盔的大块头男人拿着撬棍站在他面前，腰间的短刀锋利得让人心寒。老爹吓得动也不敢动，颤抖着向这个强盗讨饶：“钱都在收银柜的箱子里，我这就给你……”  
劫匪不耐烦地用撬棍戳了他一下，打断了他的絮叨：“少废话。包四根法棍六个羊角给我，你有一分钟的时间。”  
哈里森老爹战战兢兢地给这蒙面劫匪包好了面包，劫匪不耐烦地哼了一声，劈手夺过袋子。他扔下几个金币转身头也不回地离开了面包房，红色的头盔在夜色里显得格外醒目。  
从此，哥谭的夜间怪谈多了浓墨重彩的一笔。


	14. Chapter 14

14  
在确认自己爱上了布鲁斯之后，克拉克一度以为自己很快就能步入成年期、顺利拥有人形。可三个月过去，一切依旧毫无变化，他去哥谭的频率增加到两天一次，布鲁斯也在多次驱逐都宣告无效之后默许了这头超大型龙类以固定频率出现在自家城堡的阳台上、尾随黑暗骑士巡视哥谭——感谢蓝水晶龙出类拔萃的飞行天赋和浮空魔法，半年多过去，连一贯警醒的潘尼沃斯先生都没发现自家城堡多了个入侵者。  
最初克拉克猜想是露易丝说的“亲密接触”的问题。于是这天晚上，当他把巡逻结束的黑暗骑士稳稳地放在卧室外的阳台上之后，进行了整整半个月心理建设的克拉克终于攒足了勇气在布鲁斯没戴面罩的下半张脸上吻了一下。人类的体温像烈火一样从吻部一路烧进心脏，他在骤然加剧的心跳中落荒而逃，根本不敢回头多看一眼。  
其实作为人类的韦恩领主只感觉到一个光溜溜凉飕飕的东西在自己脸上蹭了一下，就看见他的超大号环保坐骑化作一团模糊的蓝色、消失在太阳升起的方向——好吧，都是超级速度的错。  
总之亲密接触也试过了，长时间相处也试过了，克拉克依旧雷打不动地保持着龙族的体型，连一丁点变化的征兆都没有。期间他也遇到了其他种族的同胞（后来他才知道那是韦恩家的大少爷迪克），从迪克的描述来看，有些龙族拥有人形的契机的确是确认自己遇到可以共度一生的伴侣。他想到那个他之后再没勇气提起的、潦草的亲吻，想到自己每次见到布鲁斯遇险时骤然加快的心跳，某些不太好的预感渐渐堵在胸口，沉重得让他说不出一句话。比他小了好几圈的黑龙善解人意地蹭了蹭他的尾巴，安慰道：“你也别太放在心上，不同种族情况都不太一样。我们黑曜石龙只要成年就可以变成人形，北部的一些龙就算成家生蛋了也不会变形。你可以问问其他的蓝水晶龙，或许你们的情况比较特别。”  
克拉克勉强扯起嘴角笑了笑，没有回答。

或许那个传闻也就只是个传闻而已。毕竟蓝水晶龙已经绝迹了好几百年，谁还能清楚地知道这个神秘种族的全部生理属性。或许克拉克是一条永远都变不成人形的残疾龙。又或许，他的心不认为他能跟布鲁斯成为伴侣。年轻的韦恩领主英俊多金又优雅，倾慕他的人能从东海岸一路排到西海岸，他怎么会真的想要跟一条来历不明的龙度过一生呢？  
最后这个想法像是一盆冰水狠狠浇进心里，冷得令人骨髓发寒。  
一本书准确地砸在了他的鼻子上，打断了他的胡思乱想。克拉克揉了揉鼻子，一脸委屈地看着年轻的韦恩领主，无声地控诉他虐待珍稀动物。  
韦恩领主没好气地翻了个白眼：“没事干就看书，你的纠结都快溢出脑壳了。”  
提起这个，克拉克心情更郁闷。他索性四肢着地趴在了柔软的地毯上，像大型犬那样下巴贴地，抬起漂亮的蓝眼睛看着年轻的东境领主，犹豫半天，还是没法对着心上人把困扰他的问题说出口。  
我觉得我喜欢你，可为什么我的心不这么认为呢？

布鲁斯看了他一会儿，忽然站起身踢了克拉克的尾巴一脚。克拉克缩了缩尾巴尖，不解地看着正在往身上套风衣的布鲁斯，问道：“你打算出去？”  
“起来，跟我去一个地方。”  
布鲁斯要求去的地方是东境最北端、与北境接壤的山区。这片荒无人烟的山地是韦恩家最早的领土之一，由于人烟稀少一直被当做林地和度假地保留着。正值初夏，这片远离尘嚣的山谷美好得像神话里被诸神祝福的乐园，无数野花在一望无际的草甸盛放，星星点点的湖泊点缀在高山之间，像是璀璨夺目的宝石。克拉克渐渐放慢了飞行速度，放松心情享受阳光亲吻他蓝色鳞片的温度，倾听心上人平缓的呼吸声，郁积在心口的焦躁感渐渐被风吹散。  
克拉克选了一处视野良好的草坪降落，低声对一路都没说话的布鲁斯道谢：“谢谢你，布鲁斯。我很喜欢这里。”  
他没听到回答。  
年轻的东境领主不知什么时候趴在他背上睡着了，英俊的面容褪去了平日的冷锐或者戏谑，带着几分孩子气的安详与平静。克拉克小心翼翼地把他放下来捧在上肢之间，动作郑重得像是捧着整个世界。  
就在那一瞬间，他忽然感觉到一阵不可抵抗的晕眩。等他回神的时候，布满蓝色鳞片的前肢变成了两只光裸的手臂。幸好体型的变化并没有影响他的力量，布鲁斯依旧稳稳地被他抱在双臂之间。年轻的韦恩领主动了动鼻子，以花花公子特有的享乐主义本能换了个更舒服的姿势，继续与睡神约会。  
克拉克看着在他怀里睡得无比惬意的布鲁斯，不可抑制地勾起了嘴角。  
他依旧不清楚蓝水晶龙到底是在什么契机下才会变成人形，但从这一刻开始，与之相关的所有问题都不再困扰他了。  
其实那根本不是个问题，心永远都有自己的步调，不是吗？

——至于韦恩领主一觉睡醒，发现自己的坐骑（兼男友）突然变成了一个盯着他傻笑的大胸裸男以及之后发生的事，为了阅读本故事的小朋友们纯洁的心灵，我们还是不要讲的太详细了。


	15. Chapter 15

15  
众所周知，翡翠骑士团首席骑士，哈尔·乔丹是个英勇无畏的人。在战斗中他始终身先士卒勇往直前，怎样凶残的敌人也不曾让他退却半步。他留下的辉煌战绩可以写好几本小说，无数年轻人把他作为偶像崇拜，前赴后继地加入翡翠骑士团。  
而作为第一个（很长时间里唯一一个）跟自己的龙结婚的骑士，日常生活中的哈尔·乔丹同样勇敢得令人不忍直视。  
——不，作者没用错形容词，绝对没有。

之前我们说过，黄金龙巴里不喜欢维持人形的一个主要原因就是他不喜欢穿衣服。作为长期生活在中部人迹罕至的森林里的龙族，巴里对人类服装的了解少之又少，在不得不穿衣服的场合里，他一般会信任自己的伴侣的选择，直接拿过哈尔递给他的衣服套在身上，完全不关心那到底是什么。  
这种无条件的信任让龙骑士先生看到了婚后生活的新乐趣。  
这天下午，哈尔拎着一个袋子回来，高兴地对自己的伴侣说，明天他的养父阿兰·斯科特大人要来他们家里玩，他给巴里准备了一套新衣服。虽然在骑士团工作多年，但这还是他们结婚后阿兰第一次来， 想给长辈留下个好印象是人之常情，连哈尔这样的粗神经也没法不在乎。想到这些，巴里点了点头，接过那块胸前带着硕大的骑士团团徽的布片裹在身上。身后的绑带有点长，哈尔帮他折腾了很久才搞定。帮伴侣穿好衣服后哈尔兴冲冲地拿出了另一块设计相似的布片，不过胸前的装饰变成了艾伦家族的闪电状族徽。注意到巴里疑惑的目光，哈尔笑出一口白牙：“这叫情侣装，你会喜欢的。”裹好那个布片之后他凑过来在伴侣脸颊上留下一个响亮的吻，笑得一脸温柔：“现在，我也是艾伦家的人了。”  
——幸好这套衣服穿起来太复杂，两人都没那个勇气脱掉再穿一遍。不然半个小时后，来访的执政官先生看到的，就会有点有伤风化了。

阿兰·斯科特大人这天从起床开始就感觉右眼狂跳。一贯高瞻远瞩外加直觉准确的执政官先生预感到，哈尔今天估计要给他搞个大惊喜，不太好的那种。  
阿兰倒是不担心自己的养子在生活上遇到什么困难，毕竟从小跟着骑士团四处征战，哈尔在生活技能上可以说十项全能，养一条牙好胃口好的黄金龙绰绰有余。他比较担心的是养子那天马行空的脑子。以前一个人随便怎么作死都行，万一带歪了艾伦家的好孩子巴里，阿兰实在没脸面回去面对自己的搭档。怀着这样忐忑的心情，斯科特执政官叩响了哈尔家的房门。

大门打开，两个年轻人并肩站在玄关对他微笑。对比起他们无比自然的态度，阿兰则一脸僵硬一言不发，最残酷的敌人也不曾令他如此失态。  
他的养子不知从什么地方搞到了两套女仆围裙，下摆一圈蕾丝花边、背后有硕大蝴蝶结的那种。两件围裙用色鲜艳大胆，一红一绿看得执政官先生十分心塞。  
他看向一脸骄傲的养子，面无表情地命令道：“把这两件女仆围裙扔了，带着你的伴侣去换点正常的衣服，这是命令。”

黄金龙的智商是龙类中的翘楚，巴里立刻从阿兰的脸色上看出了他们衣着上的不妥。就算已婚依旧腼腆无比的青年脸烫得几乎要烧起来，转眼间就以光速冲进了卧室，哈尔只来得及看到一团金红的残影，然后他挺翘的鼻子就跟卧室门板来了个亲密接触。

——可想而知，在很长一段时间内翡翠骑士团首席骑士都没再能靠近自己舒适柔软的大床半步；休假结束后的第一天，哈尔被团长先生亲自押进图书馆，看了整整一天的常见男性服饰、并被勒令写出一英尺长的总结报告。


End file.
